Final Fantasy XII
by Venier929
Summary: Part 11 of the 11 part series. Venier is the forgotten Prince of Dalmasca, Ashe's Brother. Join him as he learns to regain his memory after the events at Nalbina Fortress during the war. How easy will it be to regain his memory? How will his dear sister react to him when she sees him for the first time in two years? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

_**Part XI (11) to the XI part series.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. Final Fantasy is owned by Square co. Ltd., Squaresoft and Square Enix. Please support the official release**_

_**In this fic, I only own a copy of the game and Venier.**_

_**Now, TO THE FIC!**_

**Final Fantasy XII**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful sunny day, the gulls were flying overhead, the airships accommodated the skies as well. It was the Year 704 Old Valendian. We were in the Kingdom of Dalmasca, more specifically, The Royal City of Rabanastre. Suddenly, the bells rang and the attention was drawn to the main streets, where some sort of parade was taking place, however, there was a carriage being drawn by chocobos. On board the carriage stood three people, two were holding hands, one in a wedding gown and the other in armour. The final one was none other than myself, Prince Venier B'nargin Dalmasca. I stood, watching the young couple, none other than my own younger sister, Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, and her soon to be husband, Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia. Rasler raised his hand in a royal gesture, before dropping it and turning to look at Ashe, who promptly turned to look back at the young prince. The carriage was being led straight to the central cathedral.

Next thing I knew, we were in the chapel and the service was just beginning, and over before anyone realised it.

"In the name of the Father, and in the prescence of these Holy Relics... I hereby pronounce you Man and Wife from this time forth. May the blessings of the Gods light your path for all eternity. Faram." The head priest said. Rasler slowly leaned forward and kissed Ashe, who passionately retuned the gesture of love.

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Sudden War

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. Final Fantasy is owned by Square co. Ltd., Squaresoft and Square Enix. Please support the official release**_

_**In this fic, I only own a copy of the game and Venier.**_

_**Now, BACK TO THE FIC!**_

Chapter 1: Sudden War

We were in the battle conference room of Rabanastre Palace when I heard the clanking of hurrying armour.

"If Archadia should launch an attack by both land, and air, our kingdom will stand little-" My father, King Raminas looked up as the door opened. In the doorway stood none other than Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg.

"Nabudis has fallen!" he spoke solemnly.

"Impossible!" My father exclaimed. Rasler stepped forward.

"My father?" he asked desperately. Basch shook his head,

"I know not. I am sorry." came the short reply. Rasler looked off to the side. My family's chancellor looked at my father and I.

"If Nabudis has indeed fallen... it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca." Small purple figurines on our map moved forward from the Archadian area to Dalmasca.

"Secure Nalbina with all haste." My father said.

"I will go." Nodded Basch, turning and leaving. Rasler and I shared a glance and nodded at each other.

"And we will go at his side." Rasler said, I nodded my agreement. Father was about to say something to stop us, but instead nodded us permission. Promptly, Rasler and I stalked after the Captain.

We embarked to the Nalbina fortress and met the king there. Once there Raminas presented us each with our own swords. He raised the first high above Rasler's head.

"Galtea stand watch over your life." he said, before handing the blade to the man before him,

"That I be considered worthy." Rasler responded, the king bowed his head before walking towards me, holding a similar sword high above my own head.

"Gatrea save you from peril." he handed the sword to me and I took it with utmost pride,

"That I may uphold my honour." I replied.

"Go, my sons and protect our homeland. Dalmasca is ours, and ours alone." We nodded and behind my father in the shadow, was Ashe. She looked sad. We both smiled a comforting smile at her and nodded, to let her know it would be okay. Rasler turned and drew his sword, looking at the crowds of soldiers stood before him, he raised is with a warcry, and the masses responded in like.

Our transport lifted off and flew us to our destination- the battleground at the Dalmasca- Nabradia Border of Nalbina Fortress. Airships were being shot down left right and centre. Basch, Rasler and I were all riding into battle together. We saw many young men and good warriors get slain by the empire. Seeq, Hume and Bangaa alike.

"Decurion!" I called to the Chancellor

"Sir!" he responded, before getting cut down.

The three of us rushed forward, swords drawn, Basch quickly pulled out a bow and shot an Imperial Magus, Rasler moved forward and attacked the same soldier with his sword.

"The fortress is lost! We must withdraw!" Basch calls to us, still shooting at imperial soldiers left and right.

"No!" Rasler responded gruffly, "The paling still stands."

"He's right, as long as the paling stands, we may have a chance!" I called, Rasler looked up at the small wisps of blue from the paling. The voice of the sages echoed throughout the city, above all the noise.

"Shield beyond sight, ne'er failing light-" they were cut off, and the paling started to flicker, before disspating all at once, the sage's tower collapsed.

"The paling's fallen!" Rasler called,

"Then it's over." Basch said, I nodded.

"For my father..." Rasler murmured, before shouting, with his sword raised high, "For my Father!" Basch gasped as he saw the soldier on the other end of the fortress' wall ready his bow at Rasler.

"Lord Rasler!" Basch raised his own bow and shot the archer, though just a second too late, as the arrows went soaring past each other. The both arrows sought and found their intended marks, deep inside the chest of the target. Basch rushed over to Rasler, jumped onto my brother-in-law's Chocobo and ran off, in blinded rage, shock, and sadness, my chased after him, in hopes to save the husband of my sister. We were stuck on the bridge, surrounded, nowhere we could go, but then a ship high above us exploded, causing a distraction. This bought us just enough time to be able to escape. We chased forward, cutting down anyone in our way, both Basch and I knew our main objective- get Rasler to safety.

The battle was temporarily over. Both Ashe and I were stood in the same chapel we were stood in only days previously, but this time, we were mourning the loss of a great friend and ally- Prince Rasler.

"Blessings of the Great Father descend, and guide your body's return to the earth." The high priest spoke as Ashe knelt down next to Rasler's flower-strewn coffin. I put my hand on my sister's shoulder as she began to cry. "Great father, guide your spirit's return to the mother of all. There you shall find peace. Faram."

Crows flew around the battlefield, pecking here and there at dead bodies.

_The Death of Ld Rasler Heios Nabradia was but one of many Tragedies to befall the Kingdom of Dalmasca. The air of Hope that had surrounded H.R.H Princess Ashe's Wedding was now quite lost: Dalmasca had been set adrift. At the Mercy of History's restless Tides. At this Time, two Great Empires struggled for Dominion over Ivalice: Archadia in the East, Rozarria, the West. The Invasion of the Kingdom of Nabradia was Archadia's first Step in its westward March. With Lord Rasler's beloved Homeland consumed by the Hell-Fires of War, it seemed clear that Archadia would soon mete out a like Fate to Dalmasca. The Fall of the Fortress at Nalbina tolled the Destruction of the greater part of Dalmasca's Forces. A Counter-Attack was mounted by the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca, ever Brave and Faithful, but against the martial Might of the Archadian Armies, they stood little Chance of Victory. Indeed, their defeat was to be absolute. Soon thereafter, Archadia came forward, offering Terms of Peace. Or as one might rather put it- Terms of Dalmasca's Surrender. Lord Raminas. King of Dalmasca- and my Dear Friend- had no Choice but to accept these Terms. It was, thus, only with Reluctance that He set out for Nalbina Fortress- now under Archadian Occupation- to affix His Seal to the Emperor's Treaty of Peace. The King had scarce departed His Royal City of Rabanastre when the Remnants of the Order made their Return. And not a Moment too soon. For a terrible Revelation awaited them. The Treaty would be signed with Steel and Writ in Royal Blood_

_-Memoirs of Mqs Halim Ondore IV._

_Chapter 12: Of the Fall of Kingdoms_

"You there. Can you hear me?" I woke up to hear Basch's voice. I opened my eyes and sat up to find Captain Vossler Azelas and Basche stood over a new recruit.

"It's as I feared. They're slowing us down." Vossler stated

"Do not say that." Basch ordered. "Not all of us are here for love of battle. He fights to defend his homeland." Basch looked from Vossler back to the young boy who was regaining consciousness. I brushed myself off, "Your name?" the blonde captain asked.

"Reks, sir." came the reply. The boy had sandy pale blonde hair and hazel eyes "My... name's Reks."

"Good, Reks." Basch smiled slightly "You bore a few cuts, but you are still whole. Well, can you stand?" Basch helped Reks to his feet, "can you fight?" The concern in the captain's voice was not concealed, Reks nodded,

"I'm fine, sir."

"How old are you Reks?" The question was sudden and the young knight stuttered,

"Seventeen, sir."

"Young." Basch said thoughtfully. "Family?"

"My brother is all I have left, sir. He's two years younger than I. Living in Rabanastre."

Basch bowed his head slightly "So young. You're barely old enough to be a man. You shouldn't be forced to wield a sword."

"No, sir." Reks protested "I want to fight. For my homeland and for my parents."

"Time, Basch! Save the discussions for later." Captain Azelas called. I made my way next to them.

"Venier!" Basch exclaimed, "are you alright?" I nodded,

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." I replied.

"We must reach the King before they act! Or all our efforts will be in vain." Vossler added

"I'm aware of the situation." Basch brushed him off.

"We found them!" came a shout, "over there!" then six imperials stormed over to us.

"Vossler, go ahead! I will handle this rabble." Basch said, stepping forward

"Godspeed." Vossler replied, before running off with his squadron. Basch stepped forward again and drew his sword. With six quick successive strikes, the imperials fell.

"Steady Reks." Basch said, I looked at said boy and saw that his breathing was laboured "keep your wits about you and you'll make it." Reks picked up a sword from the ground as we ran forward. "We move!" Basch called back. I walked up to the gate and pushed it open. "We'll enter the fortress through this gate. We must go." Reks walked up to the gate, and Basch stopped him. "It is time. We will drive back any Imperials standing between us and the King. Dalmasca's future hangs in the balance." Reks nodded "Stay focused on the foes before you, Reks. I will watch rearward. Venier." I looked up at the captain, "Help Reks out." I nodded, _anything to make sure my father is safe_.

We walked through the gate saw a single imperial on the bridge. He ran towards us and without warning, Reks effortlessly cut him down.

"Captain?" Reks asked, Basch looked up at the sky as an airship flew down to us. It was an Air Cutter Remora. Reks cast a few Thunder spells on it whilst the rest of us wailed on it with our swords. I noticed it had a bar on it that had lights, it was its power meter! The more we hit it the more the meter went down. When that bar was about half gone, Basch stepped forward and the air around him went blurry, I recognized what this was. This was a Quickening. A pulsating black and green orb appeared between Basch's hands. He split it in half and then pushed it forward to unleashed a pulsing beam at the Remora. Flames started to erupt from the ship as an electronical voice came from it.

"Antlion, this is Tonberry! My engines are hit. She'll not hold much longer!"

"We receive you, Tonberry." came another voice from within "You've leave to retire. Well fought."

"My thanks, Antlion. Tonberry disengaging!" the voice came again before it flew off. We took about four steps and then we found ourselves facing more imperials. We walked in through the doors and found ourselves in a hallway.

"Vossler, where are you?" Basch asked.

"What if Captain Azelas has fallen?" Reks responded. Basch turned on him.

"Don't talk such nonsense! Vossler's laughed in the face of Death far too many times for him to stop now. Men like him don't die in places like this. We must make haste to reach the King. We will take him to safety." Basch said, walking off. Reks followed him.

"Is His Majesty unharmed?" he asked

"He'll agree to an unconditional surrender." Basch explained "They wouldn't dare touch him until the wax on his seal is dry."

"But if we arrive after he's signed the treaty-" Reks started

"Wait." Basch stopped him, we heard something and Basch urged him forward, "quickly Reks." We made a few paces before we stopped again. "Ahead we will face many imperials, but we need not fight them all. Ofttimes retreat is the wiser course. Should the need arise, run from your foes. There is no shame in fleeing a battle that serves no purpose." We made a few corners and killed a few imperials, then we found it to the stairs. We ran up the stairs and found a shining blue crystal

"What's this?" Reks asked Basch

"It's a healing crystal. Touch it and you'll be fully recovered." Came the reply "Now quick, come- we must reach His Majesty before it's too late!"

We made it up some more stair then we heard some noise behind us.

"Intruders! Don't let them escape!" the imperial guard shouted Reks stopped and looked at Basch.

"Sir! We have little time! You must go to the King!" he said, I nodded, "We'll handle these!"

"Tell my father I'm alright, Basch." I added. Basch nodded

"Fight well." he said before running off. The three guards arrived and I brandished my sword at them.

"Keep focused Reks, we'll cut through them easily." I said, slicing effortlessly through the armour of one whilst Reks hacked at another. We easily dispatched the soldiers and ran up to the throne room.

We entered the room and the sight shocked us. Our breathing suddenly got heavy and I dropped my sword and ran up to the throne.

"Father!" I shouted. I grabbed the man once known as king and checked for any sign of life.

No luck.

Reks slowly walked up behind me, looking at all the other dead bodieson the floor.

"Your Majesty..." Reks mumbled, before suddenly turning around, to find Basch in his face. "Captain, why?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Our king- what have you done?" My eyes widened even more at that, but in anger. I turned and saw Basch stare solemnly at Reks

"The King intended all along to sell Dalmasca to the Empire. His majesty was a traitor." Was all Basch said, before Reks turned, I saw the hilt of a blade protruding from his stomach.

"Captain, I-" was all that Reks could manage before he collapsed.

"My father was no traitor." I said, "You stand there, and call the man you so solemnly swore to protect a traitor when you are nought but the same? How dare you Basch!" I pulled my sword from its sheath. I felt a sudden shock to the back of my head. The last thing I heard was Basch's maniacal laughter and Reks' voice.

"Vaan..."

_Pretenses of Peace left by the Wayside. The Archadian Forces resumed their Advance toward Rabanastre. Dalmasca's Doom had been decided. To make Resistance would serve no End. With this in my Thoughts, I, to the People of Dalmasca:_

_"__Sons and Daughters of Dalmasca. I bid you lay down your Arms. Raise Songs of Prayer in their Stead. Prayer for His Majesty King Raminas, and Lord Venier, the two of them ever merciful. Men, devoted wholly to Peace._

_"__Prayer, too, for the noble Princess Ashe, who, wrought with Grief at her Kingdom's defeat and loss of her family, has taken her own Life."_

_"__Know also that Capt. Basch fon Ronsenburg, for incitement of Sedition and the Assassination of H.R.M King Raminas and H.R.M Lord Venier, has been found guilty of High Treason and put to his Death._

_"__They who at this late Hour choose still the Sword are cut of the same Cloth as the Capt.: Traitors who would lead Dalmasca to her Ruin." Dalmasca's Surrender without Terms was soon to follow._

_-Memoirs of Mqs Halim Ondore IV._

_Chapter 13: The Province of Allies._

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Rabanastre

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. Final Fantasy is owned by Square co. Ltd., Squaresoft and Square Enix. Please support the official release**_

_**In this fic, I only own a copy of the game and Venier.**_

_**Now, BACK TO THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 2: Rabanastre**

"Vaan, Venier! Hurry it up or they'll find us!" Came a voice from the top of the waterway, I brushed my fingers through my short, blonde, spiky hair as I looked up at the brown haired boy above us.

"I know, I know, just a little more!" I looked to the teenage boy beside me, it was the year 706, and in the past two years, a lot had happened.

I woke up in the King of Dalmasca's Chamber, to find there had been a battle and only one person other than myself had survived. Though only just. I found my bearings and walked over to the boy. He was barely a man. He told me my name was Venier, that, and 'Vaan, Rabanastre." was all he managed to say before he passed out. I pulled him up onto my shoulders, although with great difficulty, and found a map. I knew where we were, we were in Nalbina Fortress. I found Rabanastre on the map and groaned. We were miles away. We had to pass through the dangerous Estersand to get there.

I finally managed to get out of the fortress and finally found the chocobo stables. Luckily, the chocobos where all still there. I put the young man on the one chocobo and climbed on myself. It took a few hours, but we finally made it.

I travelled all around Rabanastre, just randomly asking people for 'Vaan.' I finally got lucky, I found a young girl- fifteen years of age- just seven years younger than I- by the name of Penelo, she was young, blonde, and surprisingly strong for her build. She saw the boy on my shoulder and gasped,

"Reks!" she said, she looked around and saw where she wanted to go. "Come on, I'll take you to Vaan." she told me, taking Reks' other half, effectively taking the weight off of me.

"Who is this young man?" I asked.

"His name is Reks, he's like a big brother to us all- well, except Vaan. Vaan _is _his brother." Penelo explained, "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. I can't remember anything. I woke up to find that a war was had, and found Reks here on the floor, bleeding." I answered, "He told me my name is Venier." she looked thoughtful at that.

"Well, I'm sure Migelo can help you!" she said positively. I wasn't sure who this 'Migelo' character was, but I was sure I could trust him.

Next, I met Vaan, who was distrought over the sight of his brother. The two of us got me some new clothes, not unlike his own, except I wore a shirt under my metallic vest, and instead of sapphires, mine was fashioned with rubies, and similar pants. I wore the same boots and my gauntlet matched my vest. I wore a blue sash around my waist, unlike Vaan's red one. then we went to the store to by Reks his favourite flowers- Galbana Lilies.

The following week, Reks died in his bed from his wounds. Migelo- I found, was a Bangaa, and he diagnosed me as an amnesiac. He told us it's nothing to worry about, and that a certain person or thing will trigger my memory back. Vaan fell into depression, and I met a young boy named Kytes, he was Vaan's good friend. I found out that all of Penelo's older brothers had left to fight in the war, and they hadn't returned.

A year later and we finally got Vaan fully recovered, but he swore that he would get revenge for what the empire- and Captain Basch- did to his family, friends and brother. He dreamed of becoming a sky pirate, free to roam wherever he wanted.

The following year, we found a pair of swords, and so we both took them and practiced with them. My memory still hadn't returned. I hadn't seen or done anything that could bring it back. A few short months later, Vaan and I found ourselves down in the Garamsythe Waterway, slaying the Dire Rats that dwelled down there, they would sometimes make a visit to Lowtown and cause havoc in the understreet slums of Rabanstre.

Today, we were finishing up our rounds of the rats, and we only had a few left.

"You keep an eye out for us up there, Kytes." Vaan finished with a nod, I agreed and we looked down around the small room.

"One... two... three more. Right. Time to clean house." I said, jumping forward as both Vaan and I each took out a rat at the same time. The third one was by far the fastest, but we managed to back it into a corner, and then Vaan finally managed to get the kill.

"Wow, Vaan. You got 'em all yourself?" Vaan shook his head and pointed at me. I nodded, smiling.

"Hey, I had one too Y'know!" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Guess I know who to call when something _big_ comes along!" Kytes said

"Hey, it's good practice for the desert. I'm ready for anything now." Sure, like Vaan. He wanted to become a sky pirate, and we all knew that if he got there, it wouldn't be easy. "That's enough for today." he said, as the two of us walked up the steps towards the young boy.

"You should get back to Migelo's place, Kytes. Aren't you running errands for him?" I asked.

"Oops! Heh." he said, scratching his head "Totally forgot." we all walked up towards the steps, Kytes turned around "You should come, Vaan. He's busy have some work for you to do, too."

"I got other... "Work" to do. Hey, lock this place up for me, will you?" Vaan covered, Kytes nodded,

"I'll help out Kiddo," I said, "I've got nothing better to do." Kytes nodded and thanked me

"If Migelo finds out we've been down here, he'll tan our hides." I chuckled at Vaan's words."what's so funny?"

"Speak for yourself, Migelo already knows I come down here to kill the rats." I explained, "But you two are safe for now." We walked up into Lowtown, and Kytes locked up the gate. "Hey, I'll meet up at Migelo's." I said, walking with Kytes as Vaan ran off.

I was walking up to Migelo's place when I bumped into Penelo.

"Oh, hey Pen', how're you?" I asked

"Oh, y'know the usual. Busy." she paused. "Have you seen Vaan anywhere?"

"No, he ran off, why?"

"Migelo has a job for the two of you." she told me. I nodded.

"I'm off to see him now- wait... Is that Vaan over there?" I asked, pointing off to the side, she turned and we saw an out-of-breath Vaan stood, looking behind him with a money pouch in his hand- stolen, most likely. Penelo nodded and we walked over to him. Penelo bent down and seized the pouch from his hand.

"What?" Vaan questioned, before looking at us. Penelo stood with her arms crossed, the bag dangling from her one hand, before putting her hands onher hips, leaning forward a bit and putting on a stern face with a 'hmph.' "Hey, that's mine!" Vaan stated, angrily stepping forward.

"What do you mean, "yours"?" Penelo questioned, pushing herself right up to Vaan, "You've been stealing again." she raised an eyebrow as Vaan put his hands to his head and walked around her, "What happens if they catch you?" she asked, turning around. "We need you to be there for us, Vaan." she took a few steps after the young boy, "You're no good if you're locked away in a dungeon!"

"Oh, What, am I the leader now?" Vaan asked rhetorically, "We're orphans. The first thing you learn is you gotta watch out for yourself. C'mon, Penelo, you know it as well as I do." he turned around to see Penelo sooping around in the pouch he stole. "Hey, you give that back! What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought this money was the people of Dalmasca's property." She replied. "The Imperials stole it from us, so it's only fair that we take it back." Vaan closed his eyes in frustration. "It's our duty as Dalmacans. Well? Wasn't that what you said?" she countered, taking two coins.

"Yeah, but I never said anything about taking it back from me!" Vaan defended,

"Vaan-" I started. Penelo held up the pouch and Vaan snatched it from her.

"This," she indicated the money in her hand "is for that bread you took the other day. Just because I help Migelo out every now and then..." Vaan raised an eyebrow "It doesn't mean that you get tO eat for free, too, y'know."

"What about Venier?" Vaan asked,

"He helps out too. You need to earn your way as well."

"I know that. You think I like living like this?" an airship went overhead, casting a shadow over us, and the three of us looked up. "one of these days I'll fly an airship of my own" he said with determination "I'll be a sky pirate, free to go where I will." Penelo looked at him and gave a soft sigh before smiling, she started to walk off

"Well, be careful. You'll never fly anything if you're rotting in a dungeon!" came the reply as she walked off

"Tch. Hmph." was all Vaan replied with, before she stopped and turned

"Oh, Migelo had some errands that need doing. He wanted you to drop by his place." she said, "It might be a good idea to lend a hand!" she stated before walking off.

"Let's go." I said, walking forwards. "You may also want to hide that money. Just 'cause Migelo knows what I do, doesn't mean he knows about your habits." I explained. I stopped as I heard two imperials arguing.

"That brat stole my money pouch!" the one shouted

"Well the way you treat people I don't see why you'd need it." the other replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Good idea Ven." Vaan replied, turning and running after me.

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Migelo's Work

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. Final Fantasy is owned by Square co. Ltd., Squaresoft and Square Enix. Please support the official release**_

_**In this fic, I only own a copy of the game and Venier.**_

_**Now, BACK TO THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 3: Migelo's Work**

We found Migelo outside his store, waiting for us.

"Ah, Vaan, Venier, I was waiting." he said,

"Penelo said you needed something?" Vaan asked,

"Ah! Had me some packages supposed to be arriving by courier in the morning. Perhaps he ran into some trouble out in the desert. Now I've no foodstuffs to prepare for the banquet tonight!" Migelo replied.

"So you want us to find this courier? Hey, no problem!" Vaan stated,

"No problem? The desert teems with trouble." Migelo corrected him "I'd be sending you to an early grave, m'boy." both Vaan and I shared a glance. "No, I've arranged for some replacement goods from Tomaj over at the Sandsea."

"So you want us to go to the tavern to pick 'em up?" I asked

"Actually, I asked Kytes to do that." I blinked at the Bangaa in front of me "Wouldn't you know he's gone missing on me, too. Bah. Ican't leave my shop and i've penelo on another chore at the moment, you see. What I want you to do is run over to the sandsea ad fetch Kytes back! What do you say?" Vaan sighed

"Sounds wild."

"It's easy work, and you'll thank me for it someday." Migelo replied to Vaan's comment, clapping his hands together. Both Vaan and I nodded- though Vaan almost half-heartedly- and started to walk up towards the Sandsea in silence. We saw Penelo off to the side and we approached her.

"So what's he got you two doing?" She asked when we approached her.

"Collecting Kytes from all the drunkards." I replied

"Migelo sent you over to the Sandsea, did he? Well, at least you don't have far to go!" she smiled. I smiled back and we started to walk north again.

We found the Sandsea and entered it. We looked around and found Kytes just stood in front of some kind of billboard. We approached him, with Vaan in the lead.

"There you are, Kytes. Stop loafing around!" Vaan ordered. Kytes started bouncing up and down.

"Look, guys, look! This is it! This is why Migelo's courier didn't get here on time!"

"Uh... 'Creature spotted in the Estersand.' What is that thing?" Vaan asked we heard a voice behind us.

"Ah, Vaan, Venier. Migelo send you, too, did he?" The bartender, Tomaj asked "He's a busy man these days, that Migelo, if I dare say so myself. I don't envy him the work, though. Not a bit. Quite the affair, throwing a banquet to welcome the Imperials, eh?"

"Quite." I murmured

"Welcoming? We should be- ah, whatever. Say, Tomaj, what's this?" Vaan added

"Ah, don't remind me. Got some nastiness out there in the Estersand what's stopping our couriers... And that means shortages all around. Thought I'd put up a bill..." I raised an eyebrow, it was that bad he put up a bill? "...offer a reward to anyone who can knock that nasty back in its place."

"Now, that's work. Sounds ten times better than running errands for Migelo." Vaan said enthusiastically, I nodded in agreement.

"That's right! Vaan, Venier, you should give it a shot!" Kytes told us, I raised the other brow. Killing some Tomato headed thing for a reward?

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"And you should ber getting back to Migelo." Vaan said, crossing his arms. "Now, Kytes. He was waiting for you."

"Oh!" he scratched the back of his head "Right, right." he said before running off. We turned back to Tomaj.

"So what's this billboard for?" Vaan asked.

"You don't know?" Vaan shook his head. "So, here's how it works. People post bills here on the notice board when they have a monster they need taken care of." Vaan nodded his understanding, "Headhunters track people, right?" Vaan nodded again "Well, hunters track monsters. The monster you're hunting is called your mark." he showed us the piece of paper we were looking at previously "Here's the bill I posted for the Rogue Tomato, the mark I've petitioned to have hunted. Do you wanna hear all the details?" Vaan was about to nod, but I crossed over him.

"I think we got it, thanks." I replied

"Good. Oh, and I'll give you something to help keep track of your hunts: A clan primer. Use it to refresh your memory about hnts you've accepted." Tomaj said, hadign Vaan a small book. "Go ahead and take these, while you're at it. Just a little something to commemorate your first hunt." he handed us each an Orrachea Armlet, and we put them on.

"Thanks Tomaj!" I said.

"I'd say you're ready to hunt that mark for me. Oh, you'll be needing this to leave the city. Just show it to the watch at the gate." he searched his pocket and handed us a Writ of Transit. "The East Gate's the one you'll want to head out. Once you've taken care of that mark for me, let me know. You won't go unrewarded." We thanked Tomaj again and then left. We headed south and made our way to the main central square of the city, before oheading to the gate towards the east, and as Tomaj said, we were stopped.

"You there! Let's see some papers, boys! No public passageonaccount of the Lord Consul's parade" A guard said, stepping forward. Vaan crossed his arms and leaned on the one foot.

"Oh gee. That's too bad. You see, it just so happens that your provisioner for the fete tonight... he set us to pick up a few choice morsels for the, uh, Consul's dining pleasure. He wants 'em quick. I got the writ of transit right here," he pulled the letter from his pocket "See? Signed: Migelo. I'd just hate to see the consul upset because his food wasn't ready on time. And I'd sure hate to see him take it out on you."

"The Lord Consul is a great man..." The guard said, almost sounding like he was crying. "And not one to take offense at such trifling... matters..." the two other guards stepped forward and stared him down, then he faltered. "Move along, boy. Wouldn't do to keep the Consul waiting. Right! Gates are closed after this!" We walked out through the gate and walked towards the desert in ahead of us.

We wandered past a few guards and we saw a few wolves, and cactite, and even saw a wild saurion. However, upon a rocky formation, in the distance we saw our prey- the Rogue Tomato. We ran forward towards it, and between us, we did a lot of damage to it, before it decided to get away and jump off the rock. We quickly followed it down, and it sunk its teeth into my arm.

"That bastard!" I swore as I brought my sword arm down, cutting it in half. It fell to the floor and dissipated. We sheathed our swords and walked forward. Vaan walked off to the side and saw some small red flowers.

"Galbana Liles?" he asked, approaching them. "Never though I'd see 'em growing out here." he finished, bending down next to them. He picked them from the ground and stood up. "This'll make a nice souvenir. Time to call it a day." he pocketed the lilies and we ran back up to Rabanastre. But there was a riot and I managed to avoid all of the violence whilst Vaan somehow managed to find Kytes in the fighting. I got unlucky for some reason though.

"Hey, you!" A guard called me, I turned to look at the guard. "Aren't you..?" He paused "You are! Arrest him!" He pointed a finger and about seven or eight guards managed to find a way out of the fight and arrested me.

"Hey! What..? I haven't done anything! Let me go!" I shouted, I could see the horror on Vaan and Kytes' faces,

"Shut up!" The guard shouted, slapping me, next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Nalbina Dungeon

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. Final Fantasy is owned by Square co. Ltd., Squaresoft and Square Enix. Please support the official release**_

_**In this fic, I only own a copy of the game and Venier.**_

_**Now, BACK TO THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 4: Nalbina Dungeon**

I awoke to find myself in some sort of dungeon, although, when I looked up, I could see there was some kind of broadcast going on. The screen zoomed into someone of the Archadian Army

"We will have order!" The guard shouted "I give you your new Consul, His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar-" The soldier cut himself off when the camera focused on this 'Vayne' character. He looked so familiar. "Your Excellency!" the imperial called out. Vayne walked out and stood in front of this guard, where everyone could see him.

"People of Rabanastre!" he called to the public "It is with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?" This angered the crowd more, and shouts came out

"Spit on your empire!"

"Go back to Archadia!" Vayne looked around and sighed

"There was little point in asking." he said more to himself. He raised his voice again. "But know this: I harbour no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king, and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people." the noise in the plaza quietened down a bit. "Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, protecting you. His ardor for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your king honor. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace. A pall only you may cast off! Achieve but this one thing... and your hatred of me, and of the Empire, will grieve me not! I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now!"

"What debt is he on about?" I asked myself.

"Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people." Vayne continued "In honoring peace... yo do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you." He put his hand to his chest and bowed. Though, I only had one thought running through my mind.

_Why have I heard the name Ashe before? It sounds so familiar. Maybe it's something todo with my childhood? _I started contemplating before I heard a racket. About five Imperial guards came around the corner.

"C'mon then Your Majesty. You're coming with us." The one said, stepping forward and taking the chains off of the wall. "We have someone for you to visit."

"Majesty?" I asked, "What are you on about?" Istarted to struggle and one guard looked at me

"So you're amnesic are you? Well, let us trigger your memory." They took me out towards another dungeon, and I found a cage hanging. The man inside looked dreadful. "We'll let you two get to know each other. Have fun Venier, Basch." the guard said before leaving.

"Basch..?" I pondered, the man in the cage looked up at me. His blue eyes stared into my hazel ones. His blonde hair was falling down to about halfway down his bare back. His beard was grown out, and he had a scar going down above his left eye.

"Lord Venier! You're supposed to be dead!" I stared at the man in front of me for minutes. Then I felt something. Something triggered inside of me.

_"__The King intended all along to sell Dalmasca to the Empire. His majesty was a traitor."_ I watched in my mind as a man turned to move around Reks. Reks himself turned and a blade was protruding from his gut. That caused a spark as I recognized the man before me.

"You bastard! You killed Reks! You killed the king! You handed our country over to Vayne. Do you have no Honor!" I shouted, "The last I heard, Marquis Ondore announced you executed! What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same of you." Basch replied "They said I killed you as well."

"Well looks like you did a lousy job of it." I shot back at him. He shrugged a little. "Why are you all looking up to me? Why are you and the guards calling me 'Majesty' and 'Lord'?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" He gasped

"I'm the one asking questions here, Basch." I said. "You all apparently know who I am. So how come I don't know? Why haven't I been told? Tell me. Who am I?"

"I don't know why you don't know. How could I? I've been locked in here ever since the assassination of the King, and apparently, you. Why haven't you been told?" He pondered over the question. "Because maybe the ones you were with never knew."

"So you were locked up in here for killing the king... good. I don't care about who you murdered. That doesn't answer my last question. Who am I?" I asked. Basch opened his mouth to speak when the door opened.

"Time's up!" A guard shouted, grabbing my clothes and dragging me out of the room.

I was escorted somewhere entirely different, and I found myself in some kind of clothing room. I stood in the middle of the room, confused as guards puzzled around the room.

After about five minutes, I found myself wearing a fabric shirt, covered with a tunic as well as a kind of robe and leggings. I was able to keep my boots and gauntlets though.

"There. A look fit for a prince." The guards sneered. The others laughed and left. Puzzled, I looked around the room. I found a large pile of items, so I brushed them all off and found a fully armoured manikin. I felt the armour and it was light, didn't clank against itself and was pretty strong. I was about to put it on when I heard a noise. I walked around the corner to see a pair of Bangaa fall in front of someone, and the Bangaa were closely followed by a couple of Seeq that had clubs I soon recognized that someone as Vaan, and before I had chance to do anything, I saw Vaan try to stop the Seeq beating the Bangaa, when another Seeq dropped down and knocked my friend out. Then I notice the sort of Arena in the centre. The three Seeq took their time before dragging him into there. I stopped and stared at another man across the way, he was wearing a kind of vest over a shirt, and he had a slight smirk on his face, I also noticed that he had short brown spikey hair. They dragged Vaan in and the cages shut. Then this strange man stepped forward and peered down at them.

"Something stinks in here all right." he said, I raised an eyebrow at him. "I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty." the Seeq and Vaan all turned to see the speaker the one Seeq made a few incoherent noises, but the man seemed to understand them. He glanced at me before looking back down at them. He turned ad spat on the floor beside him "I siad you're the one that stinks, Hamshanks." he cracked his knuckles "Hear me now?" He simpply vaulted over the bar and made ready to fight. It was two against three, and neither of the two Humes had weapons. "You all right, Vaan?" he asked he grinned at the Seeq and indicated them to go at him. To my surprise they managed to go and defeat the two weaker Seeq, but the third, strongest one seemed to be giving them trouble. I could see this man and Vaan start to become weak. I quickly vaulted over the railing myself and kicked the Seeq in the face as I landed.

"Leave one for me." I said. Vaan looked at me and I had a strange look off the other. The Seeq looked at me and growled. I chuckled as I ran forward and floored it, dropping it on the floor before knocking it out. We heard sounds of movement above us, and the man, Vaan and I backed up against a wall, a few imperial soldiers walked in with a small group of Bangaa Headhunters. Our new companion groaned

"Great. They just don't give up, do they?" he said. I shook my head no as the Bangaa started getting pretty violent "Now is looking like a good time for us to leave." I stayed silent but looked to the side and saw a strange woman stood there, with some sort of rabbit ears. I recognized her as one of the Viera as soon as she spoke.

"Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only-"

"Only you sense the Mist. Then we'll need weapons." The man cut across her, the three of us climbed under the gate, but we heard some voices above us

"What did you call me? Say that again!" the head soldier shouted to the lead headhunter

"What, you couldn't hear? I merely said that the lot of you were incompetant fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?" came the Bangaa's reply.

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan? By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore here." The soldier retorted. Ba'Gamnan stepped forwards

"Eh? What's that you say now? Maybe I'll whet my blade on you... before I kill Balthier." he said, advancing towards the guard.

"That's enough Ba'Gamnan." came a voice, we looked up and the viera spoke

"A Judge"

"Judge?" Vaan asked. The man -I now guessed to be Balthier- shrugged.

"Hmph. The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army. If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?" he asked himself we were about to leave when we heard something interesting.

"Where's the Captain?" The judge asked.

"We have him in solitary, Your Honor. We're ready to begin our interrogation." they said before walking off.

"Time for the hare to follow the fox." came the sky pirate's voice along with the squabbling Bangaa above us.

"Huh?" asked Vaan.

"The Magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents." the Viera explained

"That's why we'll get them to open it for us." Balthier replied to his friend

"How is going deeper into this place-" Vaan started before the pirate interrupted him

"What's wrong? You don't trust her? Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."We left and proceeded to make our way to the armoury. We almost ran past it when the Viera stopped

"Look." she said. Balthier backtracked and looked inside the room.

"Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and armaments." he said

"So out things are in here?" Vaan questioned.

"That's what I said." I walked straight up to the armour and quickly put it on with ease. All the time I felt like I was being watched.I grabbed a few weapons and items for the journey, when I saw Balthier staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. You have a distinct look about you that is vaguely familiar." he replied. I shook my head and we left. We only just managed to get through the oubliette in time, as the doors were closing when we got there. We had a few close calls, but managed to follow the judge and his soldiers with almost perfect sneakiness. An Imperial Magus opened the door with magicks, and I recognized where we were.

The four of us moved up to see what was happening. The judge had taken off his helmet, but we couldn't see his face.

"You have grown very thin Basch." I heard a gasp from beside me as the Judge Magister spoke. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

"To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" came the response of the chained man

"Is that all?"

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?"

"We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanstre. The woman Amalia. Who could that be?" the Judge asked. No reply "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away."

"Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" The judge and his compnay left, the four of us walked forward and Balthier looked down.

"This the place?" he asked, ignoring Basch.

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere.

"You! You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-" The captain started, but was interrupted by Balthier

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead. Especially when they happen to be kingslayers- oh, and not to mention the rumoured murders of the prince also." Balthier replied

"I did not kill them."

"Is that so?" Balthier looked at him "Glad to hear it."

"The prince is stood right next to you. Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca." Everyone stopped and Vaan snapped, jumping up at Basch's cage

"Dalmasca!? What do you care about Dalmasca!? Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one! Even my brother-You killed my brother!" Vaan shouted.

"Quiet! The guards will hear!" Balthier warned

"I'm dropping it." The viera stated, kicking the lever. We all jumped onto the cage as it fell.

"Pirates without a sky." Balthier said with a sigh before the cage crashed into the floor.

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


End file.
